


Clothingless Crows Caught Cavorting (click for more)

by SecretMaker



Series: Poly Karasuno Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: A 30 Day NSFW Challenge for Poly Karasuno





	1. Cuddles (Naked) - Ennoshita/Kiyoko

Kiyoko woke alone sometime after ten in the morning. She was in the big family bed built to hold all fourteen of them, and she had never felt quite so small before. In the bathroom there came the sound of a shower shutting off and someone stepping out onto the slick tile. Kiyoko smiled to herself at the sound of Ennoshita slipping and catching himself with a curse.

 

“You okay in there?” she called without bothering to get out of the bed and find out.

 

“Just fine.” Ennoshita appeared a moment later with a towel wrapped around his waist and another sitting on his shoulders. He swept his gaze appreciatively up and down Kiyoko’s bare form and she smiled, stretching luxuriously. “All right, stop it you temptress,” he laughed. “I’m coming.”

 

“Leave the towel,” she ordered, rolling onto her side. He obeyed, dropping both towels and climbing onto the massive bed. She opened her arms as he reached her, folding him into her embrace and sighing happily.

 

For a while, neither of them said anything. He leaned his head on her shoulder and drew his fingers in pattens across her hip, a content smile on his face. He closed his eyes and slowly began to drift away.

 

“Hey,” she murmured. “Don’t fall asleep.”

 

“Why not?” he asked, eyes closed and voice sleepy.

 

“Because I said so,” Kiyoko told him, and his eyes opened. He huffed fondly and shook his head.

 

“Just because everyone else does everything you tell them to doesn’t mean it’ll work on me,” he said.

 

“It already has worked,” she argued. “I have you right where I want you.”

 

“What, naked and in your bed?”

 

“Naked and in my bed,” she agreed. “Though, this could be better with one or two of the others also naked and in my bed.”

 

“Anyone else would turn this into something more than just being naked in bed together,” Ennoshita pointed out.

 

“Tobio wouldn’t,” she said, though she saw his point.

 

“Tobio would if he thought you wanted him to.” Kiyoko smiled.

 

“So would you,” she said.

 

“I would,” he agreed. “But right now, this is more than enough for me.”

 

“That’s good,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. The house was quiet and everything was peaceful, for once in their crazy lives. Then the front door opened and a hurricane of noise and chaos came spilling into the house. “How long before they find us?” she whispered.

 

“We could go hide in one of the other rooms,” he offered.

 

“Okay,” she said. “Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

“Go!” They both burst off of the bed and raced across the room and down the hall, past Nishinoya’s stunned face, and into one of the smaller bedrooms. They slammed the door shut and leaned against it, giggling, while Nishinoya shouted in protest.

 

“Hey, I want in on the naked shenanigans!” he yelled, beating his fists on the door.

 

“Sorry, Yuu,” Ennoshita said. “You know the rules. Door’s closed.”

 

“Oh, let him in,” Kiyoko said, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. She opened the door and put her hands on her hips, ignoring the way Nishinoya looked her up and down and Asahi grinned in the background.

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes to join in on naked shenanigans,” she said.

 

“I wasn’t aware there was a clothing limit to cuddling,” Asahi said, laughing.

 

“Hey, now, the lady has spoken, Nishinoya said, already struggling out of his shirt.

 

“You can join too, Asahi, as long as you take it off,” Kiyoko said.

 

“I’ve got work to do, but maybe later,” Asahi laughed, walking past the bedroom door to his and Kiyoko’s shared office. Nishinoya stripped down to his socks, then looked down at them and up at Kiyoko and Ennoshita.

 

“Can I leave my socks on?” he asked. “My feet are cold.”

 

“Do you know how ridiculous you look butt naked with your socks on?” Ennoshita laughed.

 

“Yes, but consider, this way you won’t get my freezing toes shoved up your ass,” Nishinoya said.

 

“Good counter-argument,” Kiyoko said. “You can keep the socks.”

 

“Yes!” Nishinoya raced past her into the room and launched himself onto the bed.

 

“Hey!” Ennoshita scolded. “That’s how you broke the last one!”  


“No, I broke the last one fucking Shouyou into the mattress,” Nishinoya said, making himself comfortable. “You just assumed that’s how I broke the last one.”

 

“I was there, Yuu,” Kiyoko said, coming over to slip into bed beside him. “You broke it by jumping on it because you were excited about pancakes.”

 

“They were good pancakes,” Nishinoya hummed. He wrapped his arms around Kiyoko and sighed happily. Ennoshita shook his head and climbed up on Kiyoko’s other side, snuggling against her back. “So question,” Nishinoya said, running his hand down Kiyoko’s side until he met Ennoshita’s hand and twined their fingers together.

 

“Answer,” Ennoshita replied.

 

“Why do we have to be naked to cuddle?”

 

“Because Kiyoko was naked, and she made me drop my towel,” Ennoshita replied. “I don’t know why she insisted, but would you really argue with her?”  


“I would never argue with Kiyoko about anything,” Nishinoya hummed.

 

“Good,” Kiyoko said, brushing her fingers up and down the small of Nishinoya’s back.

 

“Babe,” he whined, wriggling away from the touch. “You gotta stop that if all you want to do is cuddle.”

 

“Told you so,” Ennoshita mumbled.

 

“All I want is to cuddle, with people who are awake for the experience,” she complained. “Is that too much to ask?”

 

“Apparently,” Nishinoya said. Ennoshita let out a snore. Kiyoko snorted.

 

“At least you’re still with me,” Kiyoko said.

 

“I dunno,” Nishinoya said. “A nap sounds pretty good right now.”

 

“Traitor.”

 

“You wound me.” Kiyoko smiled and nuzzled her nose into the crook of Nishinoya’s shoulder. She breathed in the scent of icyhot and dryer sheets and the same ungodly deodorant he’d been using since he was in middle school, content for a moment to simply be with two of the men she loved so dearly. Nishinoya pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she closed her eyes, thinking a nap wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


	2. Kiss (Naked) - Suga/Yachi

Hitoka walked into the house with a yawn. Her week was over at last, her last client dealt with, and her weekend stretching out in front of her like the promised land. She shuffled toward the kitchen, wondering if there were any leftovers from dinner the night before or if Nishinoya and Hinata had gotten to them already.

 

“Why are you naked?” Hitoka asked, stopping dead in her tracks in the living room. Standing near the couch in view of god and everybody was Suga, buck naked with his hands on his hips.

 

“Why are you not naked?” Suga shot back. Yachi couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” she giggled.

 

“And _that_ doesn’t answer mine,” Suga replied. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, thumbs brushing against her collar bones. She tilted her head up expectantly, and he kissed her.

 

She sighed into the kiss. It was a luxurious thing, lush and decadent. He kissed her like he had every intention of treasuring each moment of the kiss, like he wanted it to last forever. In a way, she felt the same. But she had other things on her mind as well. She planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto a chair, clambering into his lap. He hummed, clearly interested, throwing his head back when she broke the kiss to move her lips down his neck. She took one of his hands and lifted it to her collar, settling it on the first button of her shirt.

 

“You gotta give me a better angle, babe,” he said. She huffed and sat back in his lap. He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again, fingers moving deftly down the line of buttons. He pulled the top off her shoulders and tossed it off to one side. Suga’s hands ran up and down her sides, making her shiver as the callouses on his palms brushed against her sensitive skin. And still he kissed her, devouring her with every movement. She settled her hands one on his shoulder and one in his hair, kissing back with all she had in her as his hands moved to undo the clasp of her bra.

 

Hitoka licked at the roof of Suga’s mouth, flicking her tongue behind his teeth and making him groan. He pushed her back gently so that he could get her bra the rest of the way off and put his hands back on her, pulling her close. Their tongues swirled together, twining and tangling and dancing in the shared space. She groaned and he pulled back to nip at her lip in answer.

 

“You’re still wearing too much clothing,” he hummed, running his hands down her spine to grope at her ass through her skirt.

 

“Let me up, then, and I’ll take it off,” she said.

 

“Promise you won’t just run away?” he asked. She rolled her eyes and kissed him, hard, to shut him up. When she was sure he was done snarking at her, she pulled back and stood, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her skirt. It pooled on the ground, leaving her in nothing but her stockings and a lacy black thong she had worn in the exact hopes that something like this would happen today. “Beautiful,” Suga whispered, looking her up and down.

 

“Not so bad yourself,” she replied. She reached for the hem of her panties, then hesitated, watching for his reaction.

 

“Keep the stockings on?” he asked. She smiled and obliged him, slipping the panties off and leaving the socks. She climbed back into his lap and let him run his hands up and down her thighs, feeling where the nylon and the skin met one another just below her hips. She leaned down to kiss his chest, his neck, his shoulders as his hands wandered across her body.

 

“You’re so perfect,” she whispered into his skin. She pressed a kiss to a beauty mark on his shoulder, one of many dotted across his body.

 

“You’re the perfect one,” Suga replied. She giggled at the mutual admiration they were sharing, and just how sappy they could be together. She thought that if any of the others could see them now, they would be jealous, though of who she didn’t know. Maybe both. Maybe they would want to be in the middle, trapped between the two of them and pampered the way they were pampering each other. Hitoka took his chin gently in her fingers and lifted his head until he was looking up at her, all that love and lust swirling in his eyes, enough to make her drown. She bent her neck and kissed him again.

 

This kiss was different from the others. There was no lust, no exploration or hunger. This was a greeting, one soul finding another just like itself and saying hello. This was Hitoka and Suga and all the love they shared between themselves. This was reassurance, letting each other know they were there, and that nothing needed to happen and that what ever did happen was okay. This was an innocent kiss, for all that they were sitting naked in the middle of the living room and Suga was hard and Hitoka was just as aroused as he was and things would be becoming very much the opposite of innocent very soon. But for now, there was simply the two of them and this kiss, this meeting, this collision.

 

Then came the sound of footsteps and the appearance of Tsukishima in the doorway. He paused, looking them over, and shook his head.

 

“Why are you naked?” he asked. “This is the living room, you know. Anyone could walk in at any moment.”

 

“That’s not the right question, Kei,” Suga said, looking over at him with hunger in his eyes.

 

“Oh?” Tsukishima crossed his arms and cocked a hip. “And what is the right question?” he asked.

 

Hitoka glanced at Suga, then looked back at Tsukishima and giggled. “The question is,” she said, “why are you not naked?”


	3. First Time - Kageyama/Nishinoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of the first times in this au happened while they were actually still in high shool, and I didn't exactly feel comfy writing that, so have this instead?

“So tell me,” Nishinoya said, flopping down on the couch with his head in Tobio’s lap and his feet tossed over the arm. They were in Nishinoya’s apartment, the one he shared with Ennoshita, Hinata, and Tsukishima. “Why have we never had sex before?”

 

“We’ve had sex,” Tobio said, his brow furrowing even as he ran his fingers through Nishinoya’s slicked-up hair.

 

“No, we’ve had sex with other people together, and we’ve had sex with the same people, but it’s never been just you and me,” Nishinoya said. “Why is that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tobio said with a shrug.

 

“Do you not want to?” Nishinoya asked, then added in a rush, “It’s totally okay if you don’t, I know you’re not as into that as the rest of us, I just thought…”

 

“I don’t not-want-to,” Tobio said. Nishinoya looked up at him in confusion. “It’s not something I actively don’t want. It’s just not something I’ve ever thought about.”

 

“Well, I want to,” Nishinoya said after a moment. “Is that okay?”

 

“That’s okay,” Tobio said. “Now, or…?”

 

“Now’s… now’s good,” Nishinoya said. “If that’s all right with you.”

 

“It’s all right with me,” Tobio said. “Let’s do it in your bedroom, though, not out here.”

 

“You got it, babe,” Nishinoya laughed, sitting up with a wink tossed in Tobio’s direction. Tobio let Nishinoya take his hands and lead him down the hall to the second-smallest bedroom, the one where they banished Nishinoya or Hinata or even sometimes Ennoshita if they were sick or annoying the others. Tsukishima had his own room, and he was in there with the door closed, a sign to the others that he would rather not be disturbed. Tobio hardly gave that door a glance before Nishinoya was pulling him through another and slamming it behind them.

 

“Okay,” Tobio laughed. “Calm down.”

 

“Why would I calm down?” Nishinoya asked. “The hottest person in the world just agreed to have sex with me!”

 

“I thought Kiyoko was the hottest person in the world,” Tobio laughed. Nishinoya shrugged.

 

“Pretty sure all thirteen of you are tied for first,” he said. “But that’s not the point right now.”

 

Tobio couldn’t help himself. He was so filled with love for this tiny, excitable creature that he bent down and kissed him. Nishinoya made a small, broken noise into Tobio’s mouth. Tobio gripped the back of his head and tilted it up to deepen the kiss. Nishinoya pulled back to take a shuddering breath, then lifted his hands to start working on the buttons of Tobio’s shirt. Tobio straightened to let hem work and ease the pain in his neck from bending so far.

 

Nishinoya worked the last of the buttons free and ran his hands up the planes of Tobio’s stomach, making an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. Tobio shrugged his shirt off and pulled Nishinoya’s over his head, laughing at the way it mussed his hair. Nishinoya glared up at him, and suddenly Tobio felt very comfortable in his own skin. It didn’t happen often in this context, but something abut Nishinoya made him feel okay.

 

“Sit down,” Tobio said. Nishinoya cocked his head at him. “You’re too short. It hurts my neck to kiss you like this. Sit on the bed so we’ll be on even ground.” Nishinoya’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to protest being called short, but Tobio rolled his eyes and picked him up, carrying him to the bed.

 

“…I’ll let that slide,” Nishinoya said, looking up at Tobio through wide eyes.

 

“Good,” Tobio replied, bending down to kiss him again.

 

It didn’t take long for Nishinoya to grow bored with just kissing. He started running his hands up and down Tobio’s body, scratching lightly here and there to rile Tobio up. It was strange. Tobio knew how to do this with all the others. Knew their bodies and their likes and dislikes. With Nishinoya, it was new. All of it was new. The bite behind the ear that sent Tanaka squirming and crying out had Nishinoya giggling and cringing away. But when Tobio brushed his hand up the inside of Nishinoya’s knee, he gave a broken sigh of pleasure. Tobio sat back and pulled Nishinoya’s shorts off, surprised to see him so aroused in his boxers though they had only just started.

 

He bent down and nosed at the bulge in the fabric, taking in the warm scent of him. Nishinoya sighed again, running his fingers through Tobio’s hair and tugging.

 

“Hand me the lube,” Tobio said, without bothering to pick his head up. Nishinoya groaned and shimmied up the bed to reach into the bedside table. Tobio took this moment to divest himself of the rest of his clothing, and when Nishinoya turned around it was with a look of awe.

 

“You’re so hot,” Nishinoya whispered, handing Tobio the bottle of lubricant and reaching out to touch Tobio’s stomach. Tobio caught his hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Then he placed the hand on the bed above Nishinoya’s head, twining their fingers together and squeezing gently. He pulled his hand away to open the bottle and Nishinoya kept his hand there.

 

Nishinoya had expected to bottom, Tobio could tell. So when Tobio brought his slick fingers back to his own entrance and circled one around the rim, Nishinoya threw his head back and groaned.

 

“You’re gonna kill me,” he said.

 

“That’s not my intention,” Tobio said, brow furrowing. Nishinoya laughed and leaned up to peck a kiss to Tobio’s lips.

 

“It’s okay,” he said. “It’s a good thing.”

 

Tobio shrugged and bent down to mouth at Nishinoya’s cock through the fabric of his underwear. Nishinoya groaned, fisting his hands in Tobio’s hair.

 

Tobio worked himself open like that, mouth around Nishinoya’s cock and fingers pumping in and out of himself steadily. He felt himself growing harder and harder at the sounds Nishinoya let out, and the way he wriggled and writhed on the bed. Finally, Nishinoya pushed him away.

 

“’S too much,” he said. “I don’t want to finish too early.”

 

“Okay,” Tobio said, shuffling downward so that he could rest his cheek on Nishinoya’s thigh instead. Nishinoya groaned again and threw a hand over his face, blocking his view of Tobio. Tobio furrowed his brow. “Is everything okay?” he asked. Nishinoya nodded.

 

“You are just,” he started, then shook his head. “You’re just so hot,” he said at last. “It’s too much to handle.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Tobio said, pulling his fingers out and sitting up. Nishinoya pulled his hand away.

 

“Don’t be,” he said softly. “It’s just a lot. I’ll be fine.”

 

“I’m ready now, if that helps,” Tobio said. Nishinoya groaned yet again.

 

“Okay,” he said. “Lay down and let me-” Tobio shook his head to cut him off.

 

“I want to do it like this,” he said. “I want to ride you.”

 

“ _Fuck_!” Nishinoya threw his head back and took a few deep breaths. He nodded and started shimmying out of his underwear. His cock bounced against his stomach with a soft smack, and Tobio grabbed it. He gave it a few strokes, then picked up the lubricant and slicked it up with that. Quickly, efficiently, he shuffled into place and lined himself up with Nishinoya’s cock. Slowly, he sank down. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” Nishinoya whined, gripping the sheets too tight. Tobio frowned. They were going to rip if he kept that up, so he took Nishinoya’s hands and placed them on his stomach instead.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Nishinoya shook his head.

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he asked. “You’re awfully tight. Did you do enough prep?”

 

“I’m fine,” Tobio said, and gave a little thrust with his hips to prove he was right. Nishinoya cried out and his nails dug into Tobio’s stomach, making him shudder in pleasure. Tobio set up an even pace, lifting himself slightly, then dropping down and grinding in a little circle. Nishinoya seemed to enjoy himself, for he started swearing and simply did not stop. He clawed at Tobio’s thighs, his hips, his stomach, anything he could reach. Tobio settled his hands on Nishinoya’s shoulders and picked up the pace.

 

It took some doing, but finally, Tobio found the correct angle. He threw his head back and moaned as the head of Nishinoya’s cock bumped his prostate, and started fucking himself on Nishinoya’s cock in earnest. Nishinoya all but screamed at the change in pace.

 

“Tobio, I’m not gonna last if you-” he said. Tobio shook his head, words escaping him, and grabbed Nishinoya’s hand. He brought it to his own cock and wrapped both of their fingers around it, pumping quickly.

 

Pleasure began mounting in Tobio’s belly, growing hotter and tighter as he went. Nishinoya began meeting Tobio thrust for thrust, and that was all it took. Tobio tumbled over the edge, spilling between their joined hands and onto Nishinoya’s stomach. Nishinoya began thrusting wildly, his entire body shaking. Tobio retained just enough coherency to clench around him, sending him spinning into his own orgasm.

 

Tobio lifted himself off of Nishinoya, grimacing at the hot, wet, and sticky that spilled out of him. This was the thing he liked least about sex, the cleaning up afterward. Nishinoya was an even bigger mess, though, so he supposed it was okay. He reached out to cup Nishinoya’s cheek, tilting his face so that he could see into his hazy eyes.

 

“You okay?” he asked gruffly. Nishinoya nodded, still dazed.

 

“I’m more than okay,” he said, his voice floaty and soft. “I love you.”

 

Tobio blushed. This had not been a love making session, this had been a quick fuck to get their tension out and check each other off of a list. But here Nishinoya was, sweet talking him like they had just made love. Then Nishinoya laughed at him, and everything was okay again.

 

“Come on,” Nishinoya said, sitting up carefully. “Let’s get cleaned up before Chikara comes home and yells at us.”

 

“Sounds good,” Tobio said, standing himself. He glanced at the time and frowned. Soon, he would have to travel back across the city to his own apartment and leave Nishinoya here. It wasn’t ideal. Ideal would be all of them in the same house, like Daichi was always talking about. Ideal would be cuddling up to Nishinoya for the rest of the night, assuring themselves and each other that this was in actuality more than just a quick fuck. But all they had left was the shower and the throwing the sheets into the washer and the saying goodbye. Tobio hated it, hated it more than he could say.

 

“Hey,” Nishinoya said, taking Tobio’s hand. “It’s only for a little while.”

 

“How did you know what I was thinking?” Tobio asked.

 

“You were staring at the clock like it had insulted your mother,” Nishinoya told him. “I know you hate having to go away, and I hate it too. But it’s only for a little while. We’ll be together again soon.”

 

“You’re right,” Tobio sighed. “You’re always right.”

 

“You’re the only one who thinks that, but thank you,” Nishinoya said. “Now come on. Let’s go get cleaned up.”

 

Tobio nodded and let Nishinoya lead him out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. As they showered together, Tobio resolved to enjoy what he had while he had it, and screw everything else.

 

It almost worked.


	4. Masturbation - Yachi

Hitoka peeked her head into the door of the big bedroom. Yamaguchi was fast asleep in the center of the bed, but otherwise it was empty. She closed the door most of the way and crept to another room. This one was completely empty. She filed that away in her mind and checked the rest of the house. No one was home, so she returned to the little bedroom. Furtively, carefully, she snuck inside with her box and closed the door.

 

It wasn’t like she was doing anything bad. It wasn’t like she was doing anything that the others didn’t do - and do on a regular basis. It was just that she felt guilty, taking this time for herself when she had thirteen lovers who would be happy to take care of her. She just wanted some time to herself, to pamper herself, alone. So she pulled off her shirt, set her box down on the bedside table, and climbed into the bed.

 

She began, like she always did, by brushing her fingertips down her stomach. Since she’d had Nariko, it wasn’t as flat as it used to be, but the skin was soft below her fingers, and the touch stirred a tingling, warm sort of pleasure. She trailed her fingers up to her bra, feeling her nipples through the fabric. That was an electric feeling, a spark racing down her spine. She sat up enough to reach behind herself and unhook the bra before tossing it aside and laying back down.

 

She pinched one nipple between her fingertips, biting the inside of her cheek. That was good, good for working herself up, but now she wanted more. Blushing, she trailed her hand downward. She ran her fingers along the hem of her jeans, sighing. Then she unbuttoned them and plunged her hand inside.

 

Her panties were plain and white. She didn’t wear lingerie that often anymore, preferring comfort over style. But it was enough, rubbing herself through the fabric, to get her excited. She circled her clit gently, not quite touching it, trying to work herself up some more, to savor the moment. Her jeans were starting to hurt where they were pressed against her wrist, so she shuffled her way out of them. Left in nothing but her panties, Hitoka felt surprisingly…

 

Sexy.

 

She ran her hands up and down her stomach and thighs, feeling her skin and letting herself explore in a way she simply hadn’t in a while. Reaching one hand up to pinch at a nipple, she brought the other down inside her panties, pressing two fingers to her clit.

 

She gasped, arching off the bed at the sudden shock of pleasure. It had been so long, she had been so busy with Nariko and the rest of the family, that the touch felt incredible. She circled her fingers, pressing down lightly.

 

When she could stand the wait no longer, she pulled her panties off and kicked them across the room with her jeans. She turned to the bedside table and picked up the box with trembling hands.

 

Tanaka had recommended this to her, telling her it was intense, but worth it in the end. She was nervous to try it out, so nervous that she couldn’t handle the idea of another member of the family seeing her while she did so. She pulled the wand out of the box and plugged it in. Carefully, she flicked the switch.

 

An earthquake erupted in her hands. She turned it back off, terrified, and stared at it for a moment. Tanaka was insane! There was no way she was putting that anywhere near her delicate parts. She dropped it on the bed and scooted away. She stared at it. It sat there, utterly innocent, like it hadn’t just tried to shake her bones apart.

 

Curiosity spread through her. She knew people used this toy. It wouldn’t still be on the market if it didn’t sell, and after all, Tanaka himself had suggested it to her. It had to feel good. It probably felt better than good. She just had to work her way up to it.

 

Slowly, she laid back down. She trailed her fingers along her stomach, looking for some sense of normalcy. When her breath started to come a little quicker, she picked up the toy. She took a deep breath and turned it on.

 

It was still intense, shaking in her hand like it wanted to spring free and escape her. But she adjusted her grip and brought it bulbous head down lightly onto her stomach. She giggled. It tickled, but in a nice way. She moved it in slow circles around her navel.

 

Ever so slowly, she circled down to her pubic mound, brushing the toy back and forth over her panties. She spread her legs and pressed the toy to the inside of her thigh. She bit her lip.

 

“Oh,” she whispered, then looked around, terrified someone had somehow heard her, even over the roar of the wand massager. She bit her lip and trailed the head of the toy upwards.

 

“Aah-” The moment she pressed it to her clit, she arched off the bed with a strangled sound. She’d had vibrators before, so the feeling wasn’t entirely foreign to her, but this was still something else altogether. Pleasure spiked through her in waves, growing stronger and stronger. She could feel herself getting wetter, could feel her vulva swelling with arousal, and she took the toy away so as to not get too excited too quickly.

 

Hitoka panted for a moment, holding the still-vibrating toy. She clicked it off and shuffled out of her panties, wanting to feel the full range of pleasure this thing could give her. She pressed it to the outside of her hole and turned it on again. She gasped and brought it back up to her clit. Biting her lip, she bucked her hips down into it, reaching up to fondle at a breast. Pleasure began winding tight in her belly and she bit down harder to keep her voice down. Her hand began to shake, and her hips, the bucking motion of her body only sending her higher and higher, winding tighter and tighter, closer and closer, until all at once she screamed and pulled the toy away.

 

Orgasm crashed over her in a way it simply hadn’t for quite some time now. She shook with it, her whole body convulsing and twitching through aftershock after aftershock, until finally it died down enough that her hips sank back onto the mattress and she started to catch her breath. She turned the toy off and let it fall onto the bed, utterly spent. Her eyes drifted closed and she listened to the sounds of the big, empty house around her, feeling utterly at peace.


	5. Blowjob - Tsukishima/Kageyama

The thing about Kageyama was that he didn’t initiate sex very often. He didn’t like it as much as most of the others, didn’t crave it the way Kei did. His blood ran hot and his body reacted, but he didn’t feel the need to act on those reactions very often. So when Kageyama approached Kei one day and pushed him down into an armchair and crawled between his legs, Kei was more than a little interested.

 

Still, he stopped Kageyama with a hand on his shoulder, making him look up. “You okay?” he asked.

 

“I’m fine?” Kageyama replied, cocking his head to one side. Kei shook his head.

 

“I mean, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Kei explained. Kageyama rolled his eyes and bent down to mouth at the strip of skin exposed by Kei’s shirt riding up. Kei’s coherent thought flew right out the window as he threaded his fingers through Kageyama’s hair and pulled. Kageyama brought his hands up to knead at Kei’s cock, which was very quickly swelling in his pants. He stroked him through the rough fabric, still mouthing away at Kei’s stomach, whining wantonly like Kei was all he wanted out of life, like sex with Kei was the only thing that would make him satisfied and happy.

 

“Want you,” Kageyama whined against the skin of Kei’s stomach. “Want to still feel you tomorrow.”

 

“Fuck, you can’t just-” Kei took a deep breath, stroking through Kageyama’s hair. It was a tender gesture for a not-so-tender time, a stabilizing reminder to Kei that this person was precious to him. For all that they bickered and all that they fought, Kageyama _was_ precious to him. He couldn’t lose control, not just yet. “You can’t just say things like that,” he said.

 

“Why not?” Kageyama asked, like he was asking Kei why he couldn’t eat dessert before dinner. Kei swore.

 

“Because you’re going to fucking kill me,” he said.

 

“Maybe that’s the point,” Kageyama said, so seriously that Kei actually opened his eyes to look at him, to make sure he was joking. He stared up at Kei with that deadpan look on his face, and Kei knew everything was all right. He snorted.

 

“Get to it, then,” he ordered. “I’m not getting any deader with you just sitting there staring at me.”

 

Kageyama took Kei’s words to heart and reached up to pull Kei’s pants down. He kissed a line from Kei’s navel to the hem of his briefs, nosing there for a moment like he was taking in Kei’s scent. Then he dipped down and pressed a kiss to Kei’s hardening cock.

 

He was so tender about it, kitten licking and nudging Kei with his nose, like he had never done this before - though Kei knew for a fact that Kageyama had blown most of the people on the team and many of them multiple times. He had an innocence about him that made Kei want to take care of him, but here he was, suckling on the head of Kei’s cock through the fabric of his underwear.

 

“Tobio,” Kei gritted, “you’re not going to get me anywhere like that.” It was a lie and they both knew it. But Kageyama had said he wanted to feel Kei the next day, and playing like they were at a fucking tea party was not going to get that accomplished. So Kei pushed Kageyama back and stood up, pulling his briefs down and stepping out of them and his pants. He stroked through Kageyama’s hair and tilted his head back. “If you need to stop, tap me twice, okay?” he whispered.

 

“Okay,” Kageyama said simply. And with that he opened his mouth and sealed his lips around Kei’s cock. Kei gripped the back of his head and pressed in gently. Then he pulled back and pressed in not-so-gently. He set up a slow rhythm that allowed Kageyama to get used to the shape of Kei in his mouth, then picked up the pace bit by bit. By the time Kageyama tapped his thigh, he was fucking him at a decent clip, pushing in and out of his mouth like it was nothing more than a hole for him to fuck. Kei pulled back and stroked Kageyama’s cheek.

 

“You okay?” he asked. Kageyama nodded.

 

“Just needed to catch my breath,” he said, then plunged back down, going deeper than he had been before.

 

Kei let Kageyama take the lead this time, let him set the pace and the depth, and he was not disappointed by what Kageyama wanted to do. Kei realized a few minutes in that Kageyama was going for the gold, and he threw his head back and groaned. Kageyama took a deep breath through his nose, and took Kei into the back of his throat. He pulled back once, twice, then plunged down until his nose was pressed against Kei’s groin. He gagged around him, but that only made Kei feel higher. He gripped Kageyama’s hair tighter, pulling at it to convince him to back off. Kageyama went, but then he plunged back down like nothing mattered to him at all.

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Kei said, and that let loose a stream of babble that simply would not stop. “Look at you, taking my cock so well, like you were made for it. You’re so good at this, Tobio, you make me feel so good. I love you so much, fuck, fuck, _fuck-_ ”

 

With that final fuck, Kei felt the coil in his belly begin to snap. He tried to pull Kageyama away, but Kageyama only went to the head of his cock, opening his mouth and letting it sit on his tongue as Kei came in thick streaks across his lips. Kei swore, curling around Kageyama and barely holding himself upright. He panted, forcing himself to let go of Kageyama’s hair and release him. Kageyama swallowed what was in his mouth and went searching with his tongue for the rest of it, and Kei collapsed into the chair, his legs no longer able to hold him up.

 

“Fuck, that was…” he said, then shook his head. Kageyama climbed into his lap, kissing him. He could taste himself on Kageyama’s tongue, and he groaned, his cock already trying to harden again.

 

“I’m not done with you,” Kageyama purred, pulling away to stare at Kei from mere inches away.

 

“Tobio?” Kei asked. Kageyama kissed him on the nose, then the cheek, then the jaw, making his way down to Kei’s neck, where he bit and suckled at the sensitive skin. Kei groaned, holding him by the hips.

 

“I said I wanted to feel you tomorrow,” Kageyama said. “I still want that. I don’t want to be able to walk in the morning, and I want to know it was you who did that to me. Fuck me, Kei, please.”

 

And really, who was Kei to say no to that? He pulled Kageyama closer to him and kissed him, trying to work himself up. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Clothed getting-off - Narita/Hinata

Heat had been coursing through Shouyou’s body all evening, heat and desire. Narita had taken his time, smiling and laughing and mingling with all the people at his teachers’ party. It had been a bold move, taking Shouyou instead of one of the girls, but most of the teachers at Narita’s high school hardly even batted an eye at the sight of two men together. Narita’s bravery made Shouyou feel bold, and above even that, Narita looked damn good in a suit. It was all Shouyou could do to keep himself from popping an embarrassing boner like a freaking teenager.

 

Shouyou hardly waited until they were in Narita’s crappy blue sedan, climbing across the center console and into Narita’s lap as soon as the doors were locked.

 

“Shouyou, what-” Narita started, but he cut off into a groan when Shouyou bit down on his neck, right above the collar of his shirt. He gripped Shouyou’s hips and tilted his neck so that Shouyou had better room to maneuver.

 

“Want you,” Shouyou muttered as he pulled off of the dark mark he’d left behind on Narita’s skin. “Want you so bad.”

 

“Then you have to get off of me so I can get us home,” Narita said, voice strained. Shouyou shook his head.

 

“Want you right now,” he said. Narita opened his mouth, to protest or agree, Shouyou never found out, for he leaned in to kiss him, hard. Narita whimpered and held Shouyou tighter, bucking when Shouyou ground down against him. He wasn’t hard yet, but he was getting there, and Shouyou was too. Narita shifted his grip to Shouyou’s ass and used the leverage he had on him to push him down harder. Shouyou cried out and Narita slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“You gotta be quiet,” he said. “If we’re going to do this, you have to be quiet, and not draw attention to us.”

 

“Kazu, we’re in a dark, deserted parking lot,” Shouyou pointed out. Narita glared at him. “Okay, okay, I get it, I’ll be quiet.”

 

“Good boy.” Oh. _Oh._ It was going to be one of those nights. All the blood in Shouyou’s body rushed to his cock. He whimpered and hid his face in Narita’s neck. “Shh, it’s okay,” Narita said softly. “I know what you need. Go ahead and take it.”

 

Slowly, Shouyou began rocking against Narita. Narita slid his hand up and down Shouyou’s back, murmuring soft encouragement into his ear. Shouyou licked at Narita’s neck, tasting the salt and the clean taste of his skin and whining a little louder.

 

“Shouyou,” Narita warned, using his grip on Shouyou to stop his movement. Shouyou whined.

 

“But Kazu,” he said.

 

“Do I need to punish you tonight?” Narita asked. Shouyou shivered. Narita’s punishments were the most brutal of anyone’s in the family. Shouyou loved and hated them, and knew he couldn’t handle one tonight. He shook his head. “Then be good,” Narita said. Shouyou nodded. Narita let up his grip on Shouyou’s back, then gave him a little nudge, as if to say ‘get to it’.

 

Shouyou started grinding a little faster than he had before. The friction from his suit was just enough to send him spiraling higher, gripping onto Narita’s shoulders and biting down on his suit jacket to quiet himself. Narita started grinding upward and Shouyou all but fell apart.

 

“You’re so good for me,” Narita whispered. “Such a good boy. I’m so proud of you, keeping quiet like you were told. I was so proud to show you off tonight, to all my teacher friends. What would they think if they saw you now?”

 

“Ah, Kazu,” Shouyou whispered, clinging tighter.

 

“That’s right,” Narita said. “They would think you were mine. And they would think I was such a lucky bastard, to have a beautiful creature like you falling apart in my arms. To think that you get so worked up, just from grinding on my thighs like this. To think you would embarrass yourself just for the chance to cum. My little slut.”

 

The words were starting to turn incoherent in Shouyou’s ears, but he heard that last one. He bit down on his own lip, hard, to keep from shouting at the spike of pleasure that shot through him. Shouyou loved being dirty-talked, loved being degraded, loved being called a dirty little slut. He was approaching the end, but he was sure Narita wasn’t anywhere near close enough. So he plunged a hand between them and into Narita’s pants, grabbing his cock and pumping it. His own thrusts grew shallow and abortive. He was more focused on getting Narita off than himself, and Narita praised him for it.

 

“Fuck, Shouyou, you’re doing so well,” Narita said, his voice growing strained with the effort it took to keep himself quiet. He clung to Shouyou the same way Shouyou clung to him. It was going to be over soon, and Shouyou held fast to his control, trying to make it last a little longer. Narita bucked against him and bit down on his own fist as he came into Shouyou’s hand. Shouyou caught everything he could and pulled his hand out, licking his fingers clean as he continued to rock against Narita’s knee. The car was rocking and the windows were fogged and if anyone looked it would be obvious what they were doing, but that just made Shouyou feel hotter. He whimpered and whined against Narita’s neck, getting a little louder than was strictly necessary when Narita’s hand plunged down the back of his pants and squeezed at his ass.

 

“Cum for me, Shouyou,” Narita whispered into his ear, and Shouyou obeyed.

 

When he came down, he found himself still held in Narita’s lap, Narita stroking through his hair and humming gently to him. He wrinkled his nose, wriggling in Narita’s lap.

 

“Sticky,” he said. Narita chuckled.

 

“You’re the one who couldn’t wait until we got home,” he said.

 

“Take me home now?” Shouyou asked softly. Narita smiled at him.

 

“You gotta get out of my lap first,” he said. Shouyou huffed and clung a little tighter.

 

“Five more minutes, then,” he said Narita soothed a hand up his back.

 

“Five more minutes,” he agreed.


	7. Half-Dressed (Daichi/Kinoshita)

The thing about Daichi was that he looked damn good in a suit - and he wore suits almost every day. Hisashi was going crazy. He needed a good fucking, he decided, and Daichi was going to give it to him. So he waited until the timing was just right and no one was home but Kiyoko locked in her office and Daichi was just peeling himself out of his suit.

 

“Hey there,” Hisashi said, leaning against the door frame. “Come here often?”

 

“’Sashi, I live here,” Daichi laughed, loosening his tie. Hisashi stared at that tie, dreaming of tying Daichi’s hands with it, or maybe gagging him with it instead.

 

“Right,” Hisashi said, stepping forward and kicking the door closed. “Fuck the build up. Daichi, I want you to fuck me, and I want you to do it in that suit.”

 

“What?” Daichi asked, his face turning adorably pink. Hisashi stepped up close to him and grabbed him by the tie. Slowly, he pulled him down until their spare height difference was eliminated.

 

“I want you,” he said slowly, “to fuck me. In that suit.”

 

“But this is a nice suit,” Daichi said. Hisashi rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m about to ruin it,” he said. “And I won’t be sorry about it.”

 

“Hisashi-” But Hisashi cut him off, pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue into Daichi’s mouth. He kissed him deep and dirty, just the way Daichi liked it. His hands wandered around Daichi’s waist, rucking his shirt up out of his belt and dragging his nails along the tender skin just above Daichi’s waistband. Daichi jumped and shivered and Hisashi growled into his mouth.

 

“Fuck me,” he ordered, “or I’ll fuck myself and make you watch.”

 

“You say that like it would be a bad thing,” Daichi said.

 

“I’ll leave you wanting, with no way to get yourself off. I’ll tell the others not to touch you, not to give you what they want.”

 

“One of them will give in,” Daichi said.

 

“Yeah, but do you really want to wait that long, when you can have me now?” Hisashi dragged his hand down the front of Daichi’s pants to make his point, raising an eyebrow at the already-prominent bulge he found there. Daichi threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Hisashi’s shoulders. All at once, he went pliant. Hisashi walked him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the big bed. He went down with a bounce and Hisashi climbed into his lap.

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Daichi whispered, putting his hands on Hisashi’s hips, and, okay, that was better, that was getting somewhere. Hisashi ground down in his lap, whining at the feeling of Daichi’s cock stirring even more in his pants. Hisashi climbed off of him to pull off his own pants and boxers. He climbed back into Daichi’s lap and started grinding once more. Daichi’s hands fisted in his shirt.

 

“Fuck,” Hisashi said, and scrambled off of him. “Forgot the lube!” Daichi made a broken sound as Hisashi scurried over to Suga’s dresser sitting directly across from the bed. “Do you want the flavored stuff, or…?” he asked, looking at the many bottles of lubricant sitting in the top drawer.

 

“Hisashi, just get over here and fuck me already,” Daichi whined. Hisashi grabbed a bottle at random and hurried back over to the bed. He pulled Daichi by the thighs until he was on the very edge, his legs hanging off, and knelt between them. He poured some of the lubricant across his fingers and reached behind him to circle them around his hole, bending down until he could lick at Daichi’s cock through the fabric of his slacks. Daichi whined and bucked up into the touch.

 

“Hang on,” Hisashi said, reaching up with his clean hand to unbutton Daichi’s pants. He fished out Daichi’s cock and moaned at the sight of it, hard and already dripping precome down its length. He licked up the slick substance and wrapped his lip around the head.

 

“’Sashi,” Daichi whined, bucking his hips. Hisashi pulled off to glare at Daichi, even though they both knew Hisashi could take it. He rolled his eyes and plunged back down, letting Daichi do what he would. Daichi whined and thrust and bucked and wriggled and Hisashi blew him through the entire thing. When Daichi’s moans grew louder and more desperate, Hisashi took a deep breath through his nose and plunged down as far as he could go. Then he pulled off.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Hisashi said. “I’m not done with you yet. You’re going to fuck me, remember?”

 

“Oh, I remember,” Daichi panted. “Trust me, I remember.”

 

“Good,” Hisashi said, and pulled his fingers out of himself. He climbed onto the bed and onto Daichi’s lap, reaching behind himself to grab Daichi’s dick. He planted his clean hand on Daichi’s chest, rumpling up his shirt as he sank down onto Daichi’s dick. He grabbed on to Daichi’s tie and used it to tug him up for a kiss as he bottomed out. “Fuck me,” he whispered against Daichi’s lips. And Daichi complied.

 

He grabbed Hisashi by the hips and lifted him up in his lap, letting him drop as he thrust upwards to meet him. Hisashi bounced with a hiccuping little moan and scrabbled at Daichi’s cloth-covered shoulders. Daichi fucked him hard and unrelenting, exactly the way Hisashi wanted to be fucked. Eventually, he got his wits about him and started meeting Daichi’s thrusts with little grinding motion down into his lap. Hisashi wasn’t going to last long, especially when Daichi reached between them and fisted Hisashi’s cock. Hisashi wailed.

 

“God, you’re so-” he said, not sure where the sentence was supposed to end. But Daichi just let out a strained little chuckle and fucked him harder. Hisashi moaned, dropping his forehead onto Daichi’s shoulder as he bounced up and down. Then Daichi shifted on the bed and his cock bumped against Hisashi’s prostate and it was all over. Hisashi came in hot stripes across Daichi’s stomach and chest, ruining the shirt. He tore at it with his nails, catching on buttons and scrabbling for purchase as Daichi kept fucking him.

 

And kept fucking him.

 

Eventually he slowed down, letting Hisashi breathe for a moment, just holding him close. Hisashi panted against his shoulder and clung to him weakly, not sure what was happening but trusting Daichi nonetheless. Then Daichi grabbed him by the hips, pulled him off, and threw him onto the bed.

 

“Oh no,” he said. “I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Daichi’s tie dragged up the length of Hisashi’s stomach as Daichi crawled forward between Hisashi’s spread legs. Hisashi grinned. “Good,” he said. “Because I’m not done with you either.”

 

Daichi grinned, a feral thing, and pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)   
>  [Naughty Tumblr](http://verymuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
